The New Hybrid
by Brian01
Summary: What would happen if the whitecoats got hold of Dementor DNA and made a Dementor Hybrid. And what if the aformentioned Hybrid was a wizard a was freed by Jeb with the flock. And what does this have to do with the Boy-Who-Lived? Rated T to be safty.
1. Chapter 1: A Friend

**Chapter One: Freedom**

**Authors Note: I don't own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride. They belong to J.K. Rowling and James Patterson respectively. This chapter occurs just before and when the Flock is freed by Jeb.**

**Experiment #134562 P.O.V.**

This place is horrible! I've only been here for a week and I'm already tired of resisting the whitecoats. I noticed another experiment in the cage beside me. I decided not to say anything to the other experiment; after all he'll probably be taken away soon.

"I know you're in pain, I know you hate it here." a silky voice said. "Oh and how do you know that? Can you read minds? Or are you empathetic?" I replied snarkly "No. I am the first _successful_ hybrid with a magical creature. I can taste your misery. I can also release you from it. Would you like that?" He said "But I must warn you, you will remember every bad memory that you have, but then you'll be free. Free to leave, to move on to the next stage or to be re-born." "Will the pain be over then?" I asked, afraid of the answer. "It will be, but only after you die. If I'm going to do this, I would like to know your name and I'll show you the souls of the experiments that I have 'freed,'" he said. "Fine, my name's... well I don't have a name" I replied truthfully. "Then make one up and hold onto it. It will help you get through it" he told me. "Hum, I think I'll be... Luna, I am a wolf hybrid after all. This should be _interesting.__"_ I said. Suddenly I felt a dread unlike anything I had felt before. I wanted to scream at the other experiment to stop this horrid thing but I couldn't even open my mouth.

Suddenly I felt the most amazing warmth flowing over me and I was looking down on my body lying composite on the ground. Am I dead? Probably am considering. That experiment was smiling up at me. "Enjoy your freedom Luna. If you want you can stay, not that you'd actually want to," he said, mumbling the last part. "Why wouldn't I want to stay?" I asked indignantly, 'How could this-this savoir, this redeemer think I wouldn't stay?' I thought, "After all you set me free from those stupid whitecoats. I'm going to stay with you until you die, well except for when you're doing more... private things. And I'm going to help you escape." He looked in as though he was in shock when I said that. "After all you helped me to escape, in your own way." "I-I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." He said smiling. I tried to smile back but got a bit annoyed when I realised that I couldn't because I didn't have a face. "Uh, you wouldn't know how I make myself... solid do you?" I asked, startling him out of his thoughts.

**Experiment #125364 P.O.V.**

Wow. One of the experiments that I 'freed' actually wanted to stay. I'll finally have someone to talk to! The only people I've had to talk to are whitecoats and the experiments that I've released from their torture. But then again they were all really angry at me for 'killing' them. Oh, Luna's trying to talk to me. "Yes Luna? What is it?" I asked "Oh, and could _not_scream in my ear next time." "I was just wondering how to give myself a physical form. Oh and what's your name? After all I can't keep thinking of you as an experiment now can I?" She replied kindly. "Well I don't really have one, and I'd rather not chose one that might be made fun of, so I'm going to wait until I escape to chose a name if you don't mind." I told her, hoping that she wouldn't make me choose a name. Oh god, what if she does make me choose a name!

"Don't worry; I'm not going to make you choose a name. But I can't just keep calling you, the experiment so I'm going to give you a title. And I know exactly what to call you. The Redeemer, the Redeemer of the Lost because you redeem experiments and most of the experiments are lost from all the torture that they go through. Therefore, the title 'the Redeemer of the Lost'." She said. "How are you going to help me escape?" I asked "Oh and to make yourself solid you simply focus on being solid. That _should_work_._" "Well, I can hear people's thoughts now. Well, except for yours and that might have something to do with who and more _what_you are. No offence intended of course. Oh and one of the white coats is already planning on breaking out a group of six avian-human hybrids a few days from now. I'll make sure that he takes you along but I have to ask, do you want to live with them or do you want me to have Jeb drop you of half way there and have them forget about you until they meet you again?" She replied. I thought for a bit. Live with Jeb and six other hybrids that I would probably make miserable with my very presence, or have to live on my own, with only a spirit with a great personality for company. That decided it. "Luna, have Jeb bring me along but have him drop me off half way and make him and the avian-human hybrids forget about me. Wipe Jeb's mind of me but try to make it so that _if_they ever meet me again they'll slowly remember me. Like, first a feeling of recognition and trust eventually resulting in total recall of everything to do with me. Can you do that for me?" I asked. "Of course I can do that, after all I am only the good things about me and my personality. Just give me a bit to work on it."

**Jeb's P.O.V.**

_Jeb,__you__must__take__Experiment__#125364__with__you__when__you__free__the__flock._

What in the name of all things good and holy was that? Why am I hearing a voice that sounds suspiciously like Experiment #134562's voice? "Charles I need you to check on Experiment 134562. I think it might have been a bad idea to leave it with the wizard hybrid." I said into my headpiece "Yeah I know the subject is only seven years of age but do you remember what happened when we tried to do testing with it conscious? That's why I need you to check on them." Now that I think of it, it _would_ be a good idea to bring that subject with the flock. He could help Max save the world.

**Charles's P.O.V.**

Why would Jeb want me to check on _that_ experiment again? That stupid experiment sucks all the happiness out of a room. I opened the door but the feeling from inside was…different. The room seemed to radiate happiness. That's new. Usually it makes whoever's guarding or working in that room depressed for a while. Something is _defiantly_off. I had better check it out. As I opened the door to the observation room, so quietly that even our experiment with the best hearing, otherwise known as 'Iggy', wouldn't be able to hear it, I heard the voice of Experiment 134562 talking and a silky smooth voice that was more charismatic than even our new Erasers. Now that's scary. As I looked through the one-way mirror, I saw the most amazing sight. There, out of her cage, was Experiment 134562. But she was glowing, quite literally, without a scratch or bruise on her skin that was showing. And she was slightly transparent. I could see her cage with…oh god, the one standing outside of the cage…it was her ghost, spirit, whatever you want to call it. It didn't the facts. Experiment 134562 was dead. Now all that's left to do is find out how the other experiment had done it. I'll just have to ask.

**The Redeemer of the Lot's P.O.V.**

I was happily talking to Luna, talking about what I should do when I get out, whom I should or shouldn't tell about my past. Luna had discovered that Magic was real, that the six avian-human hybrids were witches and wizards, that I was a wizard, I was the first human-magical creature hybrid and the DNA that wasn't human in me was Dementor DNA. Dementors were horrible, lifeless creatures that feed off bad memories. That must be why I'm never hungry here, a place with an inexhaustible supply of bad memories. What I did to 'Free' experiments was something like the Dementor's kiss, in which a Dementor sucks out a person's soul and devours it. My 'kiss' was different because, when I sucked out a person's soul, I left something like a ghost behind, consuming the bad in a person while leaving only the good and personality of the person and killing the body.

Suddenly the door at the side of the room is flung open and one of the nicer white coats came in. "Okay Experiment 125364, what have you done to experiment 134562, how did you do it and where is she 'cause I've already seen her." He said nearly shouting. Luna's voice came out of nowhere "For your information, my name is Laura and he doesn't have a name but for now he's called the Redeemer of the Lost. As for how he did it, well that would be the nature of the creature that you attach the DNA of to his DNA. Oh and I'm right here." She said appearing right in front of the white coat and scaring him half to death.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride. They belong to J.K. Rowling and James Patterson respectively.**

**Claimer: I own all OCs that appear in this story. Forgot to say that last chapter but it still applies.**

**The Redeemer of the Lost P.O.V.**

When I woke up I started to panic when I heard someone say something. Then I remembered.

_Flash back_

I was sitting down in my cage when a bunch of eraser came in with a cart of sorts that had six cages on them. Inside each of the cages is what _looks_ like a pile of feathers. Wait, those are wings! "Hey Luna, are those winged people in the cages?" I whispered so as not to wake up the cages inhabitants. _Yes it. The youngest one called angel and she's a mind reader. Oh and don't offer to 'free' them. They won't take kindly to that 'cause they're the experiments you're tagging along with. Tell them what you are then introduce me. I 'materialise' beside you. You should probably know that, through no fault of your own, you radiate your emotions._

Well that's good to know. Oh they're waking up. "Who are you the?" The youngest, Angel, I remember, asked "Or rather, _what _are you?" "We should wait for your family to wake up before I tell you; after all I don't like repeating myself." I said smiling. Now that Luna mentions it, even I can see the emotions rolling off of me although I doubt anyone else can see it.

The oldest kids are waking up. "Who in the H-e-double-tooth-picks are you?" the oldest girl said. "I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you, alright?" "Okay, I guess? Well I'm Max as in Maximum Ride and these are Angel, Nudge, the Gasman, Iggy, and Fang. Now will you answer my question?" "Of course I will, after all a deals a deal. I don't really have a name, I didn't want to choose one, but because she couldn't keep calling me experiment, she gave me a title. The Redeemer of the Lost because of what I do. She's the only one that stayed with me." I said smiling. "What's her name, and where is she? I mean not to be rude or anything but I really want to know who this girl is. She seems to make you really happy from the expression on your face. And what do you mean she was the only one who stayed? What are you a Hybrid with?"The black girl rattled off in one breath. I was still reeling from how fast she talked. "Don't mind nudge, she always talks like that. Why do I feel like we can trust you? Do you even know why?" Max asked me. "I think I might know why you feel like you can trust me. After all, I do radiate my emotion and I trust you and to answer Nudge's last question, I'm a Dementor hybrid. A Dementor is a magical creature that feeds off of your happy emotions. But don't worry; I'm a Dementor's opposite, I guess. I feed off of negative emotions. That's why they don't bring food in for me. I don't actually need food while I stay here; I just get my energy from all the horribly depressing emotions in this horrible place. Don't worry," I told them catching their panicked expressions "I only do that if I want to or I'm really hungry or I want to. When I feed off of someone too much, I basically suck out their soul and devour the bad parts of it. All that's left is the good stuff and that manifests as a spirit-thingy. Here I'll introduce you to the one person I 'freed' from the School. Luna, you can come out now!" I yelled "Come on Luna! It's safe to come out now! I guess I shouldn't have expected her to show up. After all you of all people should understand trust issues and she has quite a lot. She refuses to be in the room when there's whitecoats in here. Come on Luna; it's safe to come out!"

I heard the Flock gasp. They must have seen Luna appear.

**This isn't the complete second chapter. I just got a bit of writers block so i decided to post what I've written. A new chapter will be posted as soon as it's finished.**


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom and a name

**Chapter 3: Freedom and a name**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride. They belong to J.K. Rowling and James Patterson respectively.**

**Claimer: I own all OCs that appear in this story.**

**Nudge's P.O.V.**

Why does this 'Dementor hybrid' expect us to believe him. Why do I feel like I DO trust him? At least I think it's him. He looks like a him. I wonder if he was just lying to us to get us to trust him. I don't know he doesn't look as beat down as most of the experiments. That sort of implies that he's kept away from the other experiments. Hmm, maybe he just heals super-duper fast.

Woah where did that girl come from! She just came out of thin air. For the first time I can remember I have NEVER been speechless. Oh well. Max is talking. I should probably listen to her.

**Max's P.O.V.**

Hmm should we trust them? Or rather him. There isn't anyone else here is there? _Yes Max, there is someone else here. The spirit of a human-lupine hybrid is also present in the room. You don't have to worry about her, she hates white coats even more than you and the flock do. She has to watch her only friend, the person who 'freed' her from the white coats, tortured while he's blissfully unaware._

Well that's helpful, but do you think she'll trust us. I wonder if she can read minds. Maybe she's reading my mind right now. Hm. Hey Luna person! Would you come out already! I'm starting to think you aren't real!

**Luna's P.O.V.**

Max can think really loud. I think I'll show up now. That should make Max think quieter. I hope. Wonder if angel can hear my thoughts? _**Yes I can hear your thoughts Luna. That's your name right? **_Yes, my name is Luna. And your Angel right? _**Yes I am Angel. Could show yourself? Max is starting to doubt that you exist. **_Alright I'll show myself in a sec.

As I became corporal, I heard a gasp from Max's cage. Hm. I wonder what she's thinking. _**Think she'll trust us. I wonder if she can read minds. Maybe she's reading my mind right now. Hm. Hey Luna person! Would you come out already! I'm starting to think you aren't real! Wow did she just appear out of thin air?**_ Seems Angel was telling the truth about Max not believing that I exist.

**The Redeemer of the Lost's P.O.V.**

Well it's good to know that Luna still likes to be with me. Hem, I hope that these new people are nice to Luna; if they're not then they're going to regret it.

_End Flashback_

It's been three days since I met the flock. I've been sedated twenty-five times, taken to be experimented on each time. Max has taken me in as part of the flock even if I don't know why. I mean, why would she take me in, someone who's an even bigger freak than her family. I think Luna had something to do with it.

Anyways; back to the present. "Do you think he's awake" Someone who I've never heard before whispered. Oh, I think I have a name for myself. Jacob sounds good. Yeah my name's Jacob.

I cracked open my eye to see where I am. I see the inside of my dog crate, but why is it moving and why is the door open and no one trying to take me out and test me? "Max?" I say with a croak. She pokes her head in the door "How long have I been out? And don't you dare lie to me!" "Erm. I don't know how to say this Red, so I'll just tell you. You've been out for five days and we're leaving the School. I think it's time to initiate that plan of yours. Right?" "Luna, start the plan. Max, how do you want your memories of me to come back." "Red, the Flock and I talked about that while you were asleep and we want to get them all back at once." "Ok. Luna you're up. I'll miss you guys." I told them before Luna repressed Jeb and the Flock's memories of me.

**Read and Review. **


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride. They belong to J.K. Rowling and James Patterson respectively.**

**Claimer: I own all OCs that appear in this story.**

**This chapter takes place on the train before Harry's third year. Max and the Flock have been going to Hogwarts at the same time as Harry and the Golden Trio. They're all in the same year. The Golden Trio was captured by the School and turned into Avian-Human hybrids before the Flock rescued them.**

**Jacob's, a.k.a. The Redeemer of the Lost's, adventures WILL be appear in this store but as flashbacks in later chapters.**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Thank Merlin that we're out of there. That place has to be the worst place on earth. All I remember of it is pain, experiments and death. Not my death of course, the death of other experiments. Yep, I'm an experiment now, just like the flock. Hermione's, Ron's and my wings look different than the Flock's. Apparently Dumbledore was going spare looking for me and Ron. Well the whole wizarding world was going spare trying to find me.

Having wings is great and all but what we went through is NOT worth it. All I remember from the School is pain, experiments and more pain. That was pretty much all I remember before the Flock rescued us from somewhere that can only be described as hell on earth. Once again, thank Merlin we're out of there.

As we entered our usual compartment, the last one on the train, there was already two people in there. "Who do you think they are?" Ron asked."Well, one of them is obviously our new defence against the dark arts teach, he's probably Remus Lupin. Don't know for sure though."Hermione said. "I mean who do you think the other guy is, I know that that guy's Professor Lupin." Ron replied

We decided to ignore the two other occupants of the compartment. We refrained from a game of exploding snap as we figured that would wake up the two cloaked strangers. Most of the train ride passed by without the slightest mishap. I knew it was too good to last.

The first sign that thing were going wrong was a noticeable drop in the temp inside of the compartment and the frost forming on the window. As we sat, knowing that we could probably beat anything that came for us. I was watching the two cloaked figures in the back of the compartment. It was only then that I noticed that the smaller of the two was sitting up, looking blearily around. He yawned "Hey Luna, are we there yet?" he asked, seemingly to thin air. I gasped as a thirteen year old girl, or at least she _looked_ thirteen, just materialized in front of the stretching guy.

"Red, are there yet?" she asked. The black haired kid looked rather annoyed at that question. "That's what I was asking you Luna. And I wouldn't ask if I _knew_ if we were there yet or not." He replied in a loud voice. We all winced at the loud noise. Super human hearing does have some downsides. "And I thought I told you to call me Jacob or Jake. _Not_ Red." he continued, completely oblivious to the other occupants of the compartment.

"Uh, Jake?" The transparent girl, no, _ghost,_ said "I think we might have some company." He replied "And why would that be Luna?" "_**There's people in here you bloody idiot!**_" She screamed at him. As I looked around the compartment, I noticed that the entire flock was clutching their heads in pain.

**That's all for this chapter. Find out why the flock are holding their heads in pain in the next chapter. As always, Read & Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion cont

**Chapter 5: Reunion cont.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride. They belong to J.K. Rowling and James Patterson respectively.**

**Claimer: I own all OCs that appear in this story.**

**Max's P.O.V.**

Oh god my head. I feel like I had a basilisk dropped on my head. Oh, now I remember what happened! The Flock just got its memories of Red back. Well he did warn us it would hurt to get them all back at once.

I wonder how everybody else is doing. Ok time to open my eyes. Woah. I did not expect this...

**Third person P.O.V.**

As soon as the pain faded from the flocks heads they pounced on the boy in the corner. All Harry and everyone else in the compartment could hear was an indistinct babble from Nudge and everyone could tell that Angel was having mental conversation with someone. "Yes Angel, I did look after Red. No, he hasn't killed anyone. Although he has had some very interesting adventures." Luna said.

Harry just stared before turning to Max, the only one who hadn't taken part in the group hug of sorts. He was shocked. She was laughing. Why in the world was she laughing! "Uh, Max? Why are you laughing?" He asked. "The flock and I just got about a week's worth of memories back. And we knew that and his um, friend in the school, about a week before we escaped from the school the first time. He's really quite interesting but it's really not my place to tell you. He'll probably tell you when he's ready." Max replied.

As Harry was getting ready to ask the strange boy who he was, after all Red sounded more like a nickname, the door slid open and a cloaked figure entered the room. He felt all of his happiness drain out of him. His vision became blurry and he heard people screaming. He knew that some of them were the flock when they were being tortured. Even though his vision was fading, he still saw the mystery boy get up and a sword appeared in hand. He didn't seem to be affected by the creatures blasted aura of despair.

As he watched the boy swung his sword at the place where the creature's neck should have been. As soon as the blade touched the ragged black cloth, it burst into flames. The creature flew out the door and down the corridor, screaming and trailing flames.

The mystery boy came over and started talking to him. "Harry, HARRY! Don't you dare faint on me!" The boy screamed. All this commotion seemed to wake the other occupants of the compartment. As Harry sat up he found that he had chocolate in his mouth. "Eat it, it'll help with the after effects." It was the man who had spoken this time.

"Hey Remus, old buddy! Long time, no see eh?" the boy, he really needed to find out his name, said to the man who was wearing raggedy clothing. "Jake? Is that really you? Why, you haven't aged a day!" the man, Remus, replied "What happened to the dementor that I sensed in here just a second ago?" "Oh, it won't be bothering anyone else anymore. It burned quite...violently." was the boy's, Jake's, answer.

**Remus Lupin P.O.V. **

I was having a wonderful dream about what life would have been like if Wormtail hadn't betrayed James and Lily when I felt an icy presence enter the compartment. As I struggled to rouse myself to wakefulness, I heard something go up in flame. Then he heard an extremely familiar voice calling out "Harry, HARRY! Don't you dare faint on me!"

**That's it for this chapter. As always, REVEIW!**


End file.
